Johnson County, Iowa
Johnson County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 130,882 making it the fifth-most populous county in Iowa. The county seat is Iowa City, home of the University of Iowa. The county is named for Richard Mentor Johnson, the ninth vice president of the United States. Johnson County is included in the Iowa City, IA Metropolitan Statistical Area, which is also included in the Cedar Rapids-Iowa City Corridor Combined Statistical Area. History Johnson County was created on December 21, 1837 by the legislature of the Wisconsin Territory. The county was carved out of territory formerly in Dubuque County, and was not initially provided with a civil government, instead being governed by Cedar County officials. It was named for the US Vice President Richard M. Johnson.(1883) History of Johnson County, Iowa 1836-1882 reproduction by Unigraphic Inc. p 165-166. The first courthouse in the county was a two story log cabin structure, built in 1838 in the town of Napoleon, about two miles south of the current courthouse.(1912) Charles Ray Aurner, Leading Events in Johnson County, Iowa, History, Volume I reproduction by Torch Press, Cedar Rapids p 492. The building stood across from what later would become the James McCollister Farmstead on land later owned by Philip Clark. After Iowa City was established by fiat as the new territorial capitol of Iowa, the county seat was removed there.(1912) Leading Events in Johnson County, Iowa, History, Volume I reproduction by Torch Press, Cedar Rapids pp. 47,72. The second Johnson County Courthouse, the first in Iowa City, was built on Lot 8 Block 8 of the County Seat Addition to Iowa City in 1842 for $3,690. This location was in the southeast corner of the intersection of Harrison and Clinton Streets. The building was intended to be 56 x 28 feet and two stories tall.(1912) Charles Ray Aurner, Leading Events in Johnson County, Iowa, History, Volume I reproduction by Torch Press, Cedar Rapids p 492. Refer also to an illustration on p. 21. The building was built by James Trimble, who had previously built the first jail. A third courthouse was built in 1857 in the courthouse square located on Clinton Street between Court and Harrison Streets. It was used until it was found to be dangerous due to cracks in the south wall in 1899.(1912) Charles Ray Aurner, Leading Events in Johnson County, Iowa, History, Volume I reproduction by Torch Press, Cedar Rapids p 494. The building was apparently built of brick with stone and wood ornamentation.(1912) Charles Ray Aurner, Leading Events in Johnson County, Iowa, History, Volume I reproduction by Torch Press, Cedar Rapids p 65. The Richardsonian Romanesque style courthouse in use today was designed by the firm of Rush, Bowman and Rush of Grand Rapids, MI.Daily Iowa State Press, April 1, 1899 p. 5 It was bid at a cost of $111,000 and built by the firm Rowson and Son of Johnson County.(1912) Leading Events in Johnson County, Iowa, History, Volume I reproduction by Torch Press, Cedar Rapids p 496-497. The cornerstone was laid in December 1899.(1912) Leading Events in Johnson County, Iowa, History, Volume I reproduction by Torch Press, Cedar Rapids p 496. The building's tower was based on Henry Hobson Richardson's design for the spire of Trinity Church in Boston. The building was dedicated on June 8, 1901. The currently unused jail that stands to the west of the courthouse was designed by C.L. Wundt of Burlington on behalf of the Stewart Iron Works, Cleveland, OH and bid for $14,000.(1912) Leading Events in Johnson County, Iowa, History, Volume I reproduction by Torch Press, Cedar Rapids p 497. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.5%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 80 * Interstate 380 * U.S. Highway 6 * U.S. Highway 218 * Iowa Highway 1 * Iowa Highway 22 * Iowa Highway 27 Adjacent counties *Linn County (north) *Cedar County (northeast) *Muscatine County & Louisa County (southeast) *Washington County (southwest) *Iowa County (west) *Benton County (northwest) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 130,882 in the county, with a population density of . There were 55,967 housing units, of which 52,715 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 111,006 people, 44,080 households, and 23,582 families residing in the county. The population density was 181 people per square mile (70/km²). There were 45,831 housing units at an average density of 75 per square mile (29/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 90.13% White, 2.90% Black or African American, 0.28% Native American, 4.12% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 1.01% from other races, and 1.51% from two or more races. 2.51% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 44,080 households out of which 26.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.90% were married couples living together, 6.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 46.50% were non-families. 30.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.34 and the average family size was 2.97. Age spread: 20.10% under the age of 18, 23.40% from 18 to 24, 30.80% from 25 to 44, 18.20% from 45 to 64, and 7.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 28 years. For every 100 females there were 99.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $40,060, and the median income for a family was $60,112. Males had a median income of $36,279 versus $29,793 for females. The per capita income for the county was $22,220. About 5.20% of families and 15.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.10% of those under age 18 and 3.80% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Coralville *Hills *Iowa City *Lone Tree *North Liberty *Oxford *Shueyville *Solon *Swisher *Tiffin *University Heights Unincorporated communities *Amish *Elmira *Cosgrove *Frytown *Morse *Oasis *River Junction *Sharon Center *Sutliff *Windham Ghost towns *Midway Townships *Big Grove Township *Cedar Township *Clear Creek Township *East Lucas Township *Fremont Township *Graham Township *Hardin Township *Jefferson Township *Liberty Township *Lincoln Township *Madison Township *Monroe Township *Newport Township *Oxford Township *Penn Township *Pleasant Valley Township *Scott Township *Sharon Township *Union Township *Washington Township Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Johnson County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat Notable natives *John T. Struble (1831–1916) early builder and farmer. *Grant Wood, painter. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Johnson County, Iowa *Secrest Octagon Barn References External links *Johnson County Government *Johnson County Crisis Center Category:Johnson County, Iowa Category:1837 establishments in Wisconsin Territory Category:Settlements established in 1837 Category:Iowa City metropolitan area